1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a phone having an idle mode screen display function or a ring sound altering function, and in particular, to a method of alerting a user of an occasion date.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aside from basic functions such as wireless paging or telephone calls, a paging terminal and a mobile phone usually provide additional functions as an added convenience to the user. For example, a method of alerting a user of an occasion date by a paging terminal has been suggested. According to this method, a paging terminal plays a predetermined melody to alert a user of an occasion date at a designated time on the occasion day and its previous day, which is registered in a received message or by key manipulation of the user. A method of transmitting a commemorative message and commemorative music to a receiving terminal by an SMS (Short Message Service) on an occasion day or date has also been proposed. By utilizing the aforementioned method, a message management center of a base station automatically transmits a commemorative message and commemorative music to a receiving terminal, on an occasion day designated by a user.
The above two methods provide the function of alerting the user of an occasion date such as an anniversary. However, providing a user with a one time-notification alert such as an alarm may not help the user remember the occasion date.